


Jealous.

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Dear person I’m jealous of...





	Jealous.

Dear performers,

I kept my practiced study of music a secret for most of my life. I have always loved it, found solace in it… But I wanted to be respected and feared as a powerful witch above all. I felt that my music, angry though it could be on occasion, tended to show my softer side. Or maybe a more sorrowful side. I cannot truly say. At any rate, it was a side I didn’t want people to see lest it paint a more complete picture of me.

I have performed in front of a few small groups of people. I fear that I am incapable of not bleeding my damned emotions through my song, and I do not wish for people to see that. I am not ready for people to see that. The bravery that the lot of you show as you climb on stage in front of throngs of people to do that is something I am truly jealous of, for I do not think myself that strong. I want to be, but the road ahead is a long one.

Yours,Bellatrix.


End file.
